Explodonator
Explodonator (Demolitioneer in the Nintendo DS version) is an achievement unlockable on iOS, Steam, PC, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Nook, and Android versions of Plants vs. Zombies. It is worth 20 points on the Game Center. To unlock it, the player must kill ten zombies with a single Cherry Bomb. This achievement can be unlocked on levels with huge waves of zombies, by planting a Cherry Bomb in front of a large group of zombies. This achievement can first be done on Level 1-3 when the player first unlocks the Cherry Bomb. Strategies The easiest way to earn this is to play Level 1-4 when the Wall-nut is obtained. You should try to plant five Wall-nuts in the rightmost column and when enough zombies are piled up, dig up a Wall-nut in the middle of the zombies and plant a Cherry Bomb there, or in Level 1-10, plant a Cherry Bomb at the final wave to unlock this achievement. Alternatively, after wave 30 or so in Survival: Endless, you can plant a Cherry Bomb when a new clump of zombies come onto the screen. You can also place a defensive plant to pile up the zombies. Another way to earn this achievement would be to play the mini-game "BOMB All Together!" on the Nintendo DS version. One strategy is to plant defensive plants in the middle 3 lanes, and let zombies pile up on them, either using Garlic to divert larger amounts of zombies onto them or treating the top and bottom lanes normally, and just letting the zombies pile up. Either way, this strategy will be hard to do if you do not have the Wall-nut First Aid. it is helpful to count the zombies as they come. When 10 zombies are chewing on the defensive plants, plant a Cherry Bomb to earn the achievement. This is not a very good way to earn the achievement, but if you don't have Last Stand unlocked, this may be a decent strategy. It is also very easy to do this in Survival: Hard levels; just wait for a huge wave of zombies and plant a Cherry Bomb. Again, it is very easy to do this in Last Stand. You should just protect your lawn with defensive plants (preferably Pumpkins) and use a Cherry Bomb when a lot of zombies are close together. Note: Killing 10 zombies in the mini-game Big Trouble Little Zombie using Cherry Bombs will count, despite their small size and the achievement also saying "full-sized zombies." This also applies to Level 3-5. Gallery SteamExplodenater.png|Steam icon Explodonator.png|iPad icon Trivia *It alludes Cherry Bomb's Suburban Almanac entry in which one wants to explode and the other to detonate and the two Cherry Brothers agreed to explodonate. However, this does not apply on the DS version. *In the iPad and Game of the Year versions of Plants vs. Zombies, both Cherry Bomb's faces are shown. *On the Xbox Live Arcade version and the PlayStation version of Plants vs. Zombies, the lawn ornament for it is a Cherry Bomb sign with ten small piles of incinerated zombies, referring to the amount of zombies needed to earn this achievement. *The Cherry Bomb in the icon has black pupils instead of purple and red. See also *Level 1-4 *Level 1-10 *Cherry Bomb *BOMB All Together! How would you rate Explodonator's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:IOS achievements Category:Steam achievements Category:Xbox Live Arcade achievements Category:Nintendo DS achievements Category:PlayStation Network achievements Category:PlayStation Vita achievements Category:Nook and Android achievements Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West